nightcourtfandomcom-20200214-history
Constitution (Part 2)
Constitution (Part 2) was the 10th episode of Season 5 of Night Court, also the 89th overall series episode, as well; as the conclusion of a two-part episode story arc. Written by Rich Reinhart, the episode was directed by Jeff Melman. The episode, which aired on NBC-TV, first aired on December 10, 1987. Synopsis Conclusion of two-part episode story arc. In failing to convince Roz, who believes that her life is over after being diagnose as diabetic, a delirious Roz now stands on the edge of the courthouse roof, as Dan, Christine, and Roz's doctor have to talk her down to medicate her. Storyline Convinced that "her life is over" after receiving the diagnosis form her doctor as being diabetic with the need to take insulin, subsequent events later find a now delirious Roz, in dire need of an insulin shot, now frolicking around on the edge of the courthouse roof, and Dan, Christine, and Dr. Townsnd, Roz's doctor (Isabella Hoffman) all have to try to talk her down to medicate her, or she could go into diabetic ketoacidosis, pass out, go into coma or possibly die, if she doesn't fall off the ledge! Dan, after struggling to get a now hallucinating Roz, who's reliving her childhood days, when her still then alive father used to treat her to an ice cream cone at times when he got home from work, to listen to reason, finally manages to get Roz to think he's her father, who's just bought her an "ice cream cone" as he's able to trick her so he could administer her shot, but, not before she punched him 3 times, just moments before his rouse, which, because of a rush of adrenilin which he had considering the importance of the situation, didn't feel at all until Roz was safely off the ledge and innoculated with her insulin, as Harry and Christine both then remind him of Roz having struck him with a boxer's flurry of haymakers, as he then feels the blows, falls down, as he passes out! Earlir, in the courtroom, Harry had to stand between a one Nebitt Sherman (Jeremy Lawrence) the crazy hostage taker who stole the U.S. Constituion from a television studio as it was to use it for a TV special program which the President of the United States and various celebs were to appear on, and a squad of trigger-happy federal agents, led by an ecspecially overzealous Agent Moody (Michael D. Roberts) willing to shoot him in order to retrieve the pricelss, historic document. Scene excerpts ;Quotes: ---- tells Roz's doctor, Dr. Townsend, to give him the insulin needle so he could give a now delirious Roz, who's on the ledge of the roof of the court building hallucinating, her needed shot *''Dan:' How do I use this? *'Dr. Townsend:' You have to stick it in her buttocks. then pauses for a moment *'Dan:' Dan Fielding: Up Close and Personal! ---- *'Roz:' a delirious Roz realizes Dan is not her papa Papa I... Hey you're not my papa! *'Dan:' That's right. her the needle *'Dan:' And this ain't no ice cream cone. then administers Roz's insulin shot ---- *'Roz:' recovering from her insulin shock You're a good friend, Dan, and I love you. Thank you for saving my life. gently kisses his bruised cheek *'Dan:''' smiling I saw your butt. ---- Cast (in credits order) Starring *Harry Anderson as Harold T. Stone *Charles Robinson as Mac Robinson *John Larroquette as Dan Fielding *Markie Post as Christine Sullivan *Richard Moll as Bull Shannon *Marsha Warfield as Roz Russell Guest stars/Recurring characters/cast * Isabella Hoffman as Dr. Townsend * Jeremy Lawrence as Nesbitt Sherman (as Jeremy D. Lawrence) * Mark Neely as Agent Ron * Michael D. Roberts as Agent Moody Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes